sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Cumberidge
Hannah Cumberidge '(b. 24 September 1918 - 30 June 1938) was a student in Fastlane who had invisibility powers, the only child and daughter of Arthur and Helen Cumberidge. She was a student between 1933-1938 with Arnial Hargrove. She died on 30 June 1938 on her escape attempt. Hannah attended Fastlane from 1933-1938 and was sorted into Animosus House. Biography Early life (1918-1933) Cumberidge was born to Helena and Arthur Cumberidge in the autumn of 1918, in Listowel, a city in Ireland. Hannah's mother was a pure-blood wizard, and her father had invisibility powers. Since both of her parents had powers, Cumberidge knew that she had some powers ever since she was a child. She was raised at home by her parents and private teachers since Helena didn't want to send Hannah to a normal school. The reason for this decision is unknown, but some believe that her mother hated normal humans, or she either didn't want Hannah to get into any trouble since between those years, there wasn't equality between humans and wizards. Fastlane Years (1933-1938) Cumberidge attended Fastlane School from 1933-1938 and was sorted into Animosus House. During her years at Fastlane, she was often teased by many of the other students due to her not having friends. In Hannah's first year, she met and befriended Arnial Hargrove, Cloudnet Arlove, and Ozem Lostez. At the age of eighteen, Cumberidge graduated and started her bachelor studies with Arnial and Cloudnet Hargrove in the "Care of Magical Creatures" subject to be a future dragonologist. First Destiny War and Death On the morning of June 30, Arnial Hargrove asked Cumberidge, his wife Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove and their good friend Ozem Lostez gather near Prudens's common room. Arnial Hargrove told them about his visions and left with his wife towards the Dimensional Hall where they started the preparations for the graduation ceremony. Hannah's classmate from the Animosus house assured that she saw Cumberidge packing her stuff in a hurry, but then threw it all away, presumably because she understood that she doesn't have enough time, and left the room in tears. Later that day, a teacher informed Arnial and Cloudnet Hargrove about Cumberidge's disappearance. Arnial Hargrove contacted the school's principal, Leonardo Brell, and asked him for help. Leonardo Brell approached the Magical Forces Council, who sent a group of Aurors to find Cumberidge. A few hours later, Hannah Cumberidge's body was found 7 miles away from school in the forest. Some people believe she was killed by the creatures in the area who were scared of her since they weren't used to humans around them, and some people think she was murdered by Lina Lokovin's dark army. Some even believe she was alive and faked her death, but her real cause of death is unknown. Physical appearance Hannah Cumberidge had long, curled, bright brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. Hannah never gave much attention to her appearance, and she generally wore her school uniform under her robes. Otherwise, she dressed casually. Hannah usually kept her hair long. Grades Astronomy - E Care of Magical Creatures - O Defense Against the Dark Arts - A Herbology - P History - A Muggle Studies - A Potions - P Transfiguration - E Divination - A Personality and traits Cumberidge was a somewhat silly and sentimental girl, though she was also brave, as she was sorted into Animosus house. She had a great interest in Care of Magical Creatures. She tended to react in an extreme way to everyday situations, either laughing or crying hysterically and could be easily offended or emotional. Magical abilities and skills *'Care of Magical Creatures: After her graduation, Hannah continued her bachelor studies in "Care of Magical Creatures" to become a dragonologist, a wizarding naturalist, since dragons were her favorite creatures in the magical world. *'Astronomy:' Cumberidge was known to have gained a 'Exceeds Expectations' in the year exam, but she decided not to continue with it in her bachelor studies. Relationships Ozem Lostez Ozem Lostez was Hannah's good friend. Cumberidge trusted Lostez and could do everything he asked her. Cumberidge and Lostez first met when Arnial Hargrove, who was a friend of both of them, arranged a meeting between Hannah and his friends; Cloudnet Arlove and Ozem Lostez. Cumberidge enjoyed his company, and since that day they became good friends. After the war, researchers found Hannah's diary in the Animosus's common room. It is known that Hannah Cumberidge had feelings for Ozem Lostez, but never made the first step. It is unknown if Lostez had feelings for her. Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove The relationship between Hannah Cumberidge and Cloudnet Arlove was good, but they didn't consider it as the best. Cumberidge and Arlove were very different; they were raised in different countries, different cultures and their parents had completely different abilities. But despite their differences, they liked talking and enjoyed the company of each other. They met when their friend, Arnial, introduced Cumberidge to his friends in the first week of school after Cumberidge asked him to show her the way to her house's common room. Arnial Hargrove Arnial Hargrove was Hannah's best friend. They first met in 1933, when Hannah was walking towards her house's common room alone and saw on her way a young wizard, Arnial Hargrove. Cumberidge didn't have friends and was also teased by some students because of that, so she saw her chance to find a new friend. She called Hargrove and asked him if he knows the way to the Animosus's common room. While he walked her to the common room, she started a conversation with him and forgot that she is not supposed to know the way, so she helped him and showed the right way a few times. Hargrove later asked her why did she lie if she already knew the way, Cumberidge said that she didn't exactly know the way and needed someone to guide her. Hargrove offered Cumberidge to join him and his best friends, Ozem Lostez and Cloudnet Arlove. Etymology The name Hannah is a Hebrew name, meaning: favor, grace. Category:First Generation